cuando pierdes el amor
by annitha mz
Summary: perder el amor es como perder un órgano dañado! algo que te hace daño pero resulta vital! por eso dije que es mas facil estar sola, porque si encuentro el amor y despues todo desaparece ¿podria sobrevivir a ese dolor? anna k.


_**Cuando pierdes el amor**_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

Capitulo único

Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

….x….x….x….x

Siento las gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi cabeza, siento como el aire se me va y solo puedo pensar en una cosa

Jamás quise terminar así, tenia sueños, esperanzas, planeaba un futuro junto a él, yo era su prometida e iba a casarme con él, todo tenía que seguir así, pero llegaste tu, ni si quiera sé si me amas, no sé si alguna vez me amaste o solo quisiste diversión, pero eso no me importa porque a mí me basto con sentir mi corazón latir fuertemente a tu lado, un corazón que ahora se encuentra varado, y prefiero pensar que si me amabas, y si no fue a si como dije no me importa, me hiciste feliz, engañada o no me hiciste feliz

Le vendo mi alma a Satanás a cambio de tranquilidad y paz, no tengo la esperanza de volver a verte, de volver a sentirse, jamás pasara eso, mis recuerdos de ti son todos turbios, solo hay uno que no está manchado es la noche en que me entregue a ti, solo eso, cada caricia, cada palabra las guardo en mi memoria, pero solo son eso, memorias, no sé donde estas tu, y sin afán de ofenderte no creo que hayas parado en el "paraíso" gracias a tu largo historial de destrozos, pero créeme que si en mis manos estuviera encantada te daría el paraíso, creo que con esto yo tampoco encontrare el paraíso

No espero que se me premie esta tontería dejándome verte de nuevo

Pero no me importa, solo deseo cerrar los ojos y así quedarme, no me importa el precio ni el dolor

Después de todo ya eh sentido el peor de los dolores, estoy en olvido y sé que nadie me recordara

Estos días son grises, y es que siento ira hacia el mundo cuando la gente mira, siento ira hacia todo cuando la gente suspira

Sé que ya no estoy segura ni conmigo misma, con el tiempo todo se ah vuelto más duro, el poco aire que me quedo solo se va esfumando

Sé que yoh lo sabe y sé que le provoca una inmensa ira mi traición, amar al hombre que casi lo asesina, amar al hombre que el asesino, a su hermano

Quisiera cortarme las venas para ir a un mundo mejor, espero encontrar la paz que jamás encontré en mi interior

En mi interior solo ahí vacio, me siento prisionera, esclava de 4 cadenas, nunca tuve suerte y al parecer jamás me acompañara

Entonces como cobarde que soy me aproximare al vacio, sé que mi alma quedara aliviada tras este suicidio

Este es un mal día como todos, presiento que acabara mal

Es que es tradición, siempre tengo que pasarla mal en esta vida tan p**a, y jamás me intereso, no creí que necesitara felicidad, creí que estaría mejor sola, me negué a lo que comenzaba a sentir por hao pero al final perdí la batalla

Este día en este puente lo último que hago es suspirar, termino de escribir y dejo mi diario cubierto por una bolsa, salto no sin antes recordar mis últimas palabras escritas en el, mí última nota

_*__Siempre dije que estaría mejor sola, tendría el negocio de las aguas termales, esos idiotas que se decían amigos míos y de yoh, incluso un esposo, al que no amo pero un esposo_

_Pero ¿alguien en mi vida, todo el tiempo?_

_Son más problemas de lo que vale la pena_

_La razón por la que dije que estaría mejor sola, no fue porque pensé que sería feliz sola_

_Fue porque pensé que si yo amaba a alguien y luego se acababa_

_No podría hacerlo…no podría continuar_

_Es más fácil estar solo, porque si te das cuenta de que necesitas amor y luego no lo tienes_

_¿Y si te gusta el amor? ¿Y si te apoyas en él? _

_¿Y si moldeas tu vida alrededor de ello? Y luego todo se derrumba_

_¿Podrías sobrevivir a esa clase de dolor? Yo no_

_Perder el amor es como perder un órgano dañado, algo que te hace daño pero resulta ser algo vital_

_Es como morir_

_La única diferencia es…._

_La muerte acaba, como acabe yo_

_El sufrimiento, creo que me seguirá, y es que esto…._

_Esto podría continuar por siempre…__*_

_**Fin***_

Iniciado y finalizado: 13/06/13

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, tenía ganas de escribir algo así, ya eh escrito muchas veces sobre suicidio, la mayoría de anna

Otro de mis fic trágicos, no se pero me fascinan los finales tristes, casi siempre tengo ganas de escribir cosas así.

La última nota, cite la voz en off de -anatomía de grey-

Me encanto esta frase

Es muy corto pero espero que les guste y les agradecería si me dejan su opinión

¡Besos!

_**Annitha mz 3**_


End file.
